Attack and Disappear
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: A Team are attacked by VC. They got arrested by robbing a bank then they disappeared.
1. Chapter 1-Hannibal picked his men

This is my second story. Amy will be in the first season and a half of the second season. Tawnia will be in the half of the second season. I will do my favorite episode as soon as I get done on the Vietnam. I probably do the episode I didn't care for. I will do the story by my self, so I can learn the grammar. I will do the episode during and after.

Contain Warning: Torture and Mention of raped, (Non-graphic.) You will see the torture and hear the scream.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own The A Team. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell.

Part: 1-Hannibal picks his men.

Vietnam, 1969.

Lieutenant Colonel Smith got off the helicopter. He needed to recruit new men because his other men were killed in the field except Sergeant BA Baracus, Lt. Ray Brenner and Capt. H.M. Murdock and he's needing another supply officer after he got done talking to Major Tyler.

Hannibal walked in Major's office and saw a Major sitting behind the desk. Hannibal salute the Major.

"At ease. What can I do for you, Colonel Smith?" Major Tyler asked.

"I need to recruit a few good men." Hannibal replied. "And I need another supply officer."

"What's happened to your other supply officer?"

"He got killed when we got attacked last night."

"Okay. The men was outside doing their exercise," Major explained. "So you're going to have to asks Capt. Matthew for that."

"All right, thanks." Hannibal saluting the Major then left the office.

Hannibal walked towards the back and saw the men doing their exercise and that's the way he like it. He walked up to Staff Sergeant Walker.

"Hey, Sergeant." Hannibal said.

"Hi, Colonel." Walker saluted him. "What can I do you?"

Hannibal saluted back, "I need a few good men."

"Take your pick." As they were doing the obstacle course.

"Okay. Who's ahead?" Hannibal asked Staff Sergeant Walker.

"We are." Sgt. Walker said.

Then he went onto the other side and asked them the same thing as he did the first one. So he asked them the same thing.

"Who's ahead?"

"Four of us!" One of the men shouted.

Then Hannibal ordered them to get in line.

The men got lined up. Hannibal walked up and down the line checking them out.

"Why do you want to join the special forces?" Hannibal asked.

"We like the challenge, sir." Private Taylors said.

"I like the challenge, too." Hannibal answered. "Anything else."

"That's it, sir." Private Taylors replied.

"All right. Meet me at the truck area tomorrow morning." Hannibal ordered. "And don't be late."

Hannibal walked in the brig and saw Capt. Walker sitting behind the desk.

Capt. Matthew got up after he saw Hannibal walking in the brig.

"What can I do for you, Colonel Smith?" Capt. Matthew asked.

"I need a supply officer." Hannibal replied.

"We got two Lieutenants." Capt. hoping Hannibal didn't pick the trouble maker."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." They walked in the jail cell. Hannibal saw two men laid 0n the cot.

"Ten hut!" Capt. yelled.

The men stood up and saw a grey hair man. Hannibal walked up to them.

"What's your name, kid?" Hannibal asked.

"Second lieutenant Andrew, sir."

Hannibal walked up to the next one, "What's your name, Lt?"

"First Lieutenant Peck, sir."

"How are you?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm twenty-one, sir." Peck answered.

"No your not." As Hannibal didn't believe him.

"Yes I am!" Peck scowled at him.

"Okay." Hannibal and Capt. walked out.

"What did he do?" Hannibal asked.

"He got in a fight and then he got caught stealing." Capt. explained. "You're not thinking about picking him, are you. I hope not. He's going to be court-martialed."

"I don't know. I need to think about it before I make my decision."

"Okay." Hannibal walked out the brig to get some rest.

Will he choose the right one or will he make a mistake?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2-Hannibal picked his Lieutenant

I'm sorry I took so long. I'm a slow writer. _almost done with Chapter 3._

Contain Warning: Torture and Mention of raped, (Non-graphic.) You will see the torture and hear the scream.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own The A Team. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell.

Part: 2-Hannibal picked his Lieutenant. Murdock draw to Lieutenant.

Hannibal went to bed after he got done thinking about who he want.

Five clock in the morning, Hannibal woke up, got cleaned up then headed toward Major Tyler's office. He walked into the office. He saluted the Major.

Major Tyler saluted back, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to transfer the guy into my unit," Hannibal asked.

"Who would that be?"

"Lieutenant Peck."

"He's going to be court martialed!" Major Tyler yelled. "Could you get somebody else beside him?"

"No, I want him." Hannibal said. "I can handle him."

"Okay. I'll transfer him to you." Tyler didn't like it one bit. "But don't come back to me if he's cause any trouble."

"I won't" He left the office to headed toward the brig.

He walked in the brig, dropped the file and told the Captain that Lieutenant Peck is to be released to me.

"He's going to be court martialed!" Capt. Matthew shouted.

"Not anymore. Major Tyler has released him to me."

Then they walked out of the brig then headed toward the jeep and got in then left the base headed toward Da Nang.

Hannibal looked over at the young man and thought he looked awfully young, so he asked him his age.

"How old are you, really?" Hannibal asked.

"I just told you, I'm 21," Peck answered.

"I don't believe you are 21."

"I don't give a crap what you believe!"

"All right." Hannibal whispered to himself.

He looked over at the Lieutenant again and whispers to himself, 'I'll ask Murdock about his age.'

They've finally arrived in Da Nang, they got out of their vehicle.

"You stay put." Hannibal ordered Peck.

Peck stay put 'till he saw the Colonel walking up to three men, one with the brown jacket, the other man who is closer to Hannibal's age or younger and a black man with a big muscle. When Peck saw the big guy, he didn't know whether he should stay or leave, so he stay where he's at.

"Welcome back, Colonel," Murdock said.

"Glad to be back." Hannibal answered.

"You brought all the men," BA asked.

"Yes, I did." Hannibal replied.

"And who is that young man standing by your jeep?" Murdock asked.

"That's First Lieutenant Peck." Hannibal answered.

"He is young. How old is he?" Ray asked.

"He said, he's 21 and I don't believe him."

"I can ask him how old he is." Murdock asked permission.

"That what's I was thinking. Go ahead and let me know what he said." Hannibal said. "And be careful he might bite your head off."

"I will, sir." Murdock left the team behind.

He walked up to Lieutenant, "Hi, I'm Capt. H.M. Murdock. What's your name?"

"I'm lieutenant Templeton Peck." Peck answered. "What does H.M. stand for?

"Whatever you call me," Murdock smirked at him.

"Where can I find the supply office?"

"Right next to Primary clinic."

"Thanks." Peck left the chopper area.

Hannibal walked up to Murdock and said to him, "What did he say?"

"I didn't asked him." Murdock said.

"What do you mean you didn't asked him, fool?!" BA yelled.

"Don't worry ugly mud sucker." Murdock explained. "I will ask him when he gets settle in. Don't want to scare him."

"Okay. I trust you and don't forget to ask him." Hannibal ordered.

"I won't." Murdock answered.

Murdock wondering how he's going to asks Templeton about his age.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3-Murdock learn Peck's age

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell.

Part: 3-Murdock learn about Peck's age.

Murdock has to go to talk to Templeton before he forgets. If he forgets to talk to Peck, B.A. will beat the crap out of him and he doesn't want that.

He walked up to the supply office and saw Templeton working and putting the merchandises on the shelves. Murdock saw him going to the back to get some more boxes and when he turned around he almost jumped off his skin, and he almost dropped the boxes when he saw Murdock standing front of the supply tent.

"You scared the crap out of me," Lieutenant said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Murdock answered.

"That's okay. What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever you want? I'll get it for you?"

"I don't need anything right now," Murdock said. "But I'll let you know."

"All right. If you didn't want anything. What do you want?" Face asked as he was suspicious of him.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"None of your business!" Face scowled.

"Can I take a guess?" Murdock asked permission.

"Go ahead. I bet you won't figure it out." Lieutenant smirked.

"All right." Murdock looked at him up and down. "I will say you're sixteen years old."

Lieutenant's eyes got so wide that he couldn't believe that Murdock figured out his real age.

"You're sixteen," Murdock said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a good idea at the time." Lieutenant said.

Murdock was wondering if Lieutenant's parents are worried about him and he was also wondering if his parents noticed he was gone.

So he asked him, "Do your parents know you're here?"

"I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan." Lieutenant explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't need your pity."

"I'm not," Murdock said as he felt angry at Lieutenant's parents for leaving him, so he became protective of him.

"Are you going to tell the colonel on me?" Peck asked.

"Yes. I have to tell him." Murdock answered.

"Please don't!" Peck panicked. "Can you promise me not to tell him my real age."

Murdock said he didn't want to lie to the colonel about Peck's real age. So he decided not to look in Peck's eyes, so he decided not to tell the colonel so.

"I promised not to tell the colonel," Murdock said.

"Thanks for not telling the colonel."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4- Murdock lied Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell. I will repost chapter 1,2,3 when I get a chance.

Part: 4-Murdock lied to Hannibal. Helicopter crash.

Murdock walked around with his hands in his pocket. How he's going to lie to Hannibal about Lt. Peck's real age.

Hannibal walked up to him.

"What did he said?" Hannibal asked.

Murdock jumps out of his skin and looked at Hannibal, "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. What did you say?" Murdock asked again.

"I say, what did he say?" Hannibal replied again.

"He said, he's twenty-one." Murdock lied.

"Okay." Hannibal doesn't believe him.

"What are you doing out here, sir?" Murdock asked.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow," Hannibal explained. "Tell everyone come to my hootch now."

"Yes, sir."

Murdock went the hootch to get his friends. He walked in his hootch.

"Come on, guys. Colonel wants to see us in his hootch," Murdock said.

They all went inside Hannibal's hootch and sat down. Hannibal beginning to talk to his teams about the mission.

"Where's the mission is at?" Murdock asked.

"The place is called Hanoi," Hannibal explained.

"What's in Hanoi?" Murdock asked again.

"There was a General who took the Marine, Air Force, and Navy Seal," Hannibal explained.

"Who is the General?" Ray asked.

"We don't know yet," Hannibal replied. "That's where you guys come in."

"You mean we're going to find the men that General took," Murdock asked.

"Yes. You guys are going to find the General and the men." Hannibal said.

"What about you, sir?" Lieutenant Peck ask.

"I'm not going and neither is B.A.," Hannibal answered.

"Why? And what did B.A. do?" Murdock was confused.

"Because of the meeting, I got to go to," Hannibal explained. "B.A. got into a fight with the officer and he has to fix the Major's jeep that he put the dent in it."

"That's fool make me mad me."

"Who's the officer?" Lieutenant Peck asked.

"Colonel Lynch," B.A. replied as anger. "And he's starting it."

"No matter, B.A. you don't hit the officer," Hannibal explained.

"Sorry, Hannibal."

Murdock wondering who will take the lead, so he asked the Colonel.

"I got a question, sir," Murdock asked.

"What, Murdock?" Hannibal replied.

"Who will take the lead if you two don't go with us?"

"lieutenant Peck," Hannibal said.

"Me?" Templeton asked.

"Yes."

"I can't take the lead," Peck panicked. "I'm new at this!"

"I agree with him," Ray said.

"I know. You're going to help him lead," Hannibal explained. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"All right." The men left Hannibal's hootch then went to their hootch. They all went to sleep.

*The next morning.*

The Special Forces woke up, put their uniforms on and left the hootch to head towards the helicopter. They've arrived at the helicopter pad. Murdock got in the helicopter with his partner. Eight men got in the Huey, then they took off and headed toward Hanoi.

Hannibal and B.A. wondering if they're making a mistake, not going with them. Hannibal went to the meeting and B.A. went to the garage to fix the Major's jeep.

*Back in the air.*

Murdock and his co-pilot fly straight towards the Hanoi. Before they get to the Hanoi, they didn't see the missile heads towards them, the missile hit the back of the Huey. Before they went down, co-pilot called the base to tell them.

"Mayday, mayday! we're doing down!" Peter shouted.

*Back to the base.*

Radio speaker Captain Howard heard Peter yelled, 'we're going down.'

"What's going on, Captain?" Howard asked.

"We got hit by a missile!"

Howard heard them screaming about going down 'till he heard a crash.

"Captain Peter? Are you all right?" Howard listen to the speaker if heard anything from them.

Howard got up and ran out of the building to head towards the officer's building where the meeting is at.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5-Men went to the crash Caught

I'm new at this when Face takes the lead.

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team. They belong to Stephen J. Cannell.

Part: 5- Hannibal and B.A. went to the crash. Men caught.

Captain Howard ran to the board meeting and General stood up.

"What's the heck do you think you doing barging in here during the meeting!" General Morrison yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir. We got trouble," Howard said.

"What do you mean we got trouble?" General asked.

"The helicopter crash, sir."

"Where's the crash is at?"

"Near Hanoi, sir."

"Colonel Smith."

"Yes," Hannibal said.

"I want you and the men to heads towards the wreck," Morrison ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Hannibal rush out of the room then goes ger B.A. and the men and gets on the helicopter then heading to the crash site.

*Back to the crash site.*

Murdock, Peck, Ray, and a few men came out of the helicopter. Four men were killed instantly. Then they looked at the Lieutenant for the lead.

"What's your plan, Lieutenant?" Murdock asked.

"Well, either we can stand out here and shoot at them or we can run towards the woods," Peck explained.

"We don't know how many VC or NVA coming our way," Murdock said. "It's four of you that's including me."

"You're right. We can run towards the woods then fight them," Peck answered.

"That's a good idea," Ray said.

They all run towards the woods and hide behind the tree then wait to see who come out of the woods, VC or NVA.

Not long after they hide behind the tree, they saw the black pajama men coming towards the crash helicopter, and they knew it VC. They have to get out of there and quick before they see them.

The men can't fight them, because they are too many of them so they ran towards the deep wood then they will shoot them when they hide from them.

VC looking around the helicopter to see if there are any alive people, they have seen four dead men then they figure there has to be more before they get any further, they heard the helicopter coming towards the crash so they ran towards the wood.

*In the air.*

"We almost there, sir," Pilot said.

"All right," Hannibal answered.

A few seconds later, they saw the helicopter what left of it. Pilot lands it on the ground, then Hannibal and his teams got off the helicopter and head towards the damaged helicopter and saw four dead men, one co-pilot, two gunners, and one Special Force. They couldn't find the other five men, so they assume they either still alive or taking by VC.

Hannibal went to talk to the pilot to tell him to come back to pick them up in an hour or two. He walked up to B.A.

B.A. saw the helicopter left then looked at Hannibal, "They leaving?"

"They will be back in an hour or two," Hannibal explained. "Let's go find our boys."

They headed towards the woods to find the boys before it's too late.

*Back to the woods,"

They hide under the bushes, they wait 'till they see the VC coming their way. Peck tried not to panic, but he's kept his mouth quiet. They heard someone coming towards them then they saw few VC heading their way, they point their gun at them. get ready to shoot at them and not realizing the other VC behind them and point the guns at them. They heard a click behind them, stood up then turn around and saw a guns pointing at them.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6-Men Disappear

Here another story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Contain Warning: Capture.

Part 6:- Men disappear and Hannibal went back to the base.

Peck, Murdock, Ray, and the two men surrender their guns and raise their hands. One of the VC walked back and forth and looked at the men up and down and thinking General Cho will like of the men.

"Tied them up and let's get out of here," VC ordered in Vietnamese.

The VC tied them up and lead them to the deep woods to their nightmare and hope Hannibal find them before too late.

*Back to the other side of the woods.*

Hannibal, B.A., and the other men walked towards the deep woods to find the men and they hope they're not too late. They keep on walking 'till they saw footprints and they knew they were too late their men were gone.

"We were too late," Hannibal said. "VC got them."

"What are we going to do, Hannibal?" B.A. asked.

"We got no choice, but we have to return to the base," Hannibal replied.

They walked back to the burning helicopter to retrieve the dead bodies then put them in the other helicopter and they all got in it and head back to the base. They got off the helicopter, Hannibal headed toward Colonel's office. Hannibal knocked on the door.

"Come in," Morrison said.

Hannibal walked into the room, Morrison looked up and saw Smith standing in front of his desk.

"What's happened out there, Smith?" Morrison asked.

"Well, we just lost three men and five men are missing," Hannibal explained.

"Who are the men are missing?" Morrison asked.

"Peck, Murdock, Ray, Charles, and Matthew," Hannibal explained. "We need to get back out there."

"It's going to be dark soon you and your men can go back out there in the morning."

"Okay."

Hannibal walked out of the building and walked back to his hootch. B.A. saw Hannibal walked in.

"Well, Colonel what did he say?" B.A. asked.

"He said, we'll go back out there and find them in the morning," Hannibal explained. "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

They went to their bed and went to sleep.

*Back to woods.*

Five men walked deep through the woods until they saw a camp then they looked around and saw the Military in the cage.

"Line up!" VC ordered them in Vietnamese.

The men lines up. General Cho walked out of the building, then walked up to the men then walked up and down and looked at each man up and down 'till his eyes looked at the young kid. He got a grin on his face, he going to have some fun with him.

"You're my prisoner now," Cho said in Vietnamese. "Put them in the cage."

VC took the men and put them in the cage 'till next time.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7- Tortured- Part 1

Here is another chapter.

Author's note: I will be splitting into two chapter in this story. Hannibal and his men are at the beginning of the story then Murdock and his men at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The A team.

Contain Warning: Tortured.

Chapter: 7-Tortured- Part 1

Early morning, Hannibal, B.A., and his men woke up, put on their uniforms on and left their hootch and got on the helicopter then got off the ground and heads towards Da Nang to find their men. They hoping to find them and the other military men before it's too late.

The helicopter lands on the ground and the men got off the helicopter then the helicopter left. Hannibal and B.A. looked around to see which way to go.

"Which way we go, Hannibal?" B.A. asked.

"We go the same way that we went to last times," Hannibal explained.

"What if we can't find them?"

"We got no choice but to go back to the base."

"No, we got to find them," B.A. said.

"I know B.A., but we don't know where they take them," Hannibal replied. "Let's go, we lose daylight."

"All right."

B.A. doesn't like it one bit, but he got no choice but to listen to his colonel. They kept on walking 'till the sun is about to set and they have to turn back. They headed back to the helicopter, got on it, and left the ground to head back to the base.

*Back to the campus.*

Peck, Murdock, Ray, two guys, and the rest of the military men are hoping the rescue squad is coming for them. They got a feeling they're not coming.

"It the Colonel coming?" Lieutenant asked in whispers.

"No, I don't think so. We are on our own," Murdock answered. "All we have to do it pray that we survive this and they can find us soon...I hope."

Ray looked up and saw Cho and his men coming out of the building.

"Here they come. Lieutenant, don't show your fear to them," Ray explained.

"Okay."

VC opened the door and told them to get out. They got out their cage and line up then looked at General Cho and wondering what he has in mind for them. He walked to the one man and points at Murdock.

"Put him in my office," Cho ordered in Vietnamese.

They grabbed him and put him on the chair and tied him up. They left the office and stand next to Cho.

Cho walked up to the young guy and point at Lieutenant Peck.

"Put him in my chamber," Cho ordered in Vietnamese. "And put the men to work!"

While they grabbed the other men to put them to work, two men grabbed Peck and put him in Cho's chamber and locked him in. They walked back to Cho's office then walked in.

Murdock saw General Cho and his men and he is afraid of what they going to do to him and he won't his fear in front of them.

"What are you and your men doing here?!" Cho yelled in Vietnamese.

"I'm Captain H.M. Murdock, 423789021," Murdock shouted.

Cho ordered his men to beat him. Two VC beat him up 'till they knocked him out. Cho looked at him then looked at his men.

"We will be back for him later when he wakes up. Let's take care of the young man," Cho said in Vietnamese.

They left the office and head towards the chamber to meet the young man to see what he know if he doesn't know the information then Cho will head back to the office to asked Murdock again.

tbc


	8. Chapter 7-Tortured-Part- 2

I'm sorry I took so long, I have a writer's block. Here is another story. It's the last time you will see Face, Murdock, Ray and the gangs 'till chapter either 9 or 10 unless I change my mind.

Contain Warning: Tortured. You will hear someone screaming behind a closed door.

Part 7- Tortured-Part 2

Lieutenant Peck looked around the room and saw a chain hanging down from the ceiling, then saw a cuff on the table. He touches it and tried to pull it and realize it stuck on the table. He looked around to see if he can escape, but found none. He heard someone unlocked the door, turn around and saw General Cho and his goons walked in the room.

"Hold him," Cho yelled in Vietnamese.

Two goons held him by the arms. Cho walked up to him.

"What are you and your friends doing here?" Cho asked in English.

"I'm Lieutenant Templeton Peck, 418357510," Peck replied.

"Put him in front of the table and tied him up," Cho yelled in Vietnamese.

Two goons dragged Peck to the table when Peck saw the table with the cuff he put his feet on the edge of the table, push away from the table and land on the floor with the goons.

"I will deal with you later."

Cho and his men walked out of the chamber to headed towards Cho's office to see if Captain talk.

They walked in Cho's office and walked up to Murdock.

"What are you and your men doing here?" Cho asked.

"I'm Captain H.M. Murdock."

"Tell me or I will hurt your friend!" Cho yelled.

"I'm Captain H.M. Murdock!"

"Hit him!" Cho yelled in Vietnamese.

Two goons beat him up 'till he pass out.

"Take him back to the cage," Cho speak in Vietnamese. "I'm going to have some fun with his friend."

Two goons picked up Murdock and drag him back to the cage, then threw him into the cage.

Ray tend to Murdock, turn him over and saw the bruise on his face after he saw the whipped on his back. Murdock moan and works up and saw Ray tend to him.

"Hey, Ray how is looked?" Murdock asked.

"Pretty bad. You got a whipped on your back and bruise on your face," Ray explained. "I hope you don't have a fever when we get rescue."

Murdock sit up, looked around and saw a bunch of men, but no Lieutenant Peck. He went to the holding pole and looked at Ray.

"Where's Peck?" Murdock asked.

"He is in the chamber room," Ray answered.

*Back to the Chamber room."

Peck heard someone coming,, turn around and saw General Cho and his goons walked in the room. Cho saw a young man back in the corner.

"Grab him! Put him on the table with the holding cuff," Cho yelled in Vietnamese.

The men grabbed Peck and cuff him, Peck looked around and he don't know what General Cho has planned for him, but he wouldn't betrayed his friends and he won't tell him nothing.

"What are you and your friends doing here?" Cho asked.

"I'm Lieutenant Templeton Peck," Peck answered.

"Get the whip," Cho say it to his goons in Vietnamese.

One of the goons got the whip. Peck saw and afraid and he wish he stay in California.

*Back to the Holding cell.*

Murdock and Ray tried to come up with the plan how to escape prison, but they can't leave the men and Peck behind. Hope Hannibal and B.A. find them before they escape from general Cho and his men.

Murdock sit front of the door 'till he heard Peck screaming, he turns around and grabbed the pole and tried to break it. Ray grabbed Murdock by the shoulder.

"Murdock stop!" Ray yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I got to break out of here, I got to save him," Murdock explained. "He is too young."

"Lieutenant Peck is a big boy, he's twenty-one years old," Ray confused.

"No he isn't."

"What do you mean he isn't?"

"He's sixteen years old."

Ray was in shocked and can't believe what he just heard, "He is sixteen? What's he doing out here?"

"I don't know," Murdock said. "What can we do?"

"You asking me?" Ray asked.

"Yes. You older then us."

"Thanks. We can either wait to be rescue or we can escape," Ray explained. "We don't leave anybody behind."

"We can wait." Murdock don't like it.

Ray nodded. Before he said another words, they heard Peck screaming and nothing they can do but wait.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8-Hannibal argue with Morrison

I'm sorry I took so long, I have a writer's block. Here is another story. I hope I don't take so long. I don't know if I got Morrison's rank right, tell me if I'm wrong and I will change it.

Part:8-Hannibal argue with Major Morrison

Hannibal walked into the office and asked the secretary, he needs to see the Major. She nodded her head and got up then walked up to the door, opened it and told Major Morrison that Colonel Smith want to see him and he said, let him in. She walked out of the office and told the Colonel, you can go in.

Hannibal walked in and closed the door, he salutes him.

"At ease," Morrison said.

Hannibal sat down and wait for the General to get done with the paperwork and finally he's finished with his work.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?" Morrison asked.

"B.A. and I need to go out there again and find the men before it's too late," Hannibal replied.

"No, you and B.A. cannot go out there," Morrison said.

"Why can we go out there?" Hannibal confused.

"Because you got a lot of paperwork needs to get it done," Morrison said. "You and B.A. been out there to many time and you two can't find the men and General Cho anywhere."

"We tried but we may have missed something," Hannibal explained. "I got a Lieutenant out there."

"Quit worry Lieutenant can take care of himself. How old is he, twenty-one?"

"Yes, but I don't think he is twenty-one."

"How do you know he's not twenty-one? He told you?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"I told Murdock to asked him," Hannibal said.

"What did the captain say?" Morrison asked.

"He's said, he's twenty-one."

"Okay, then lets it go," Morrison said. "You may leave and do your paperwork."

Hannibal got up then left the room angry. He went to the hootch and saw B.A. on the bed and tell him to meet him at his hootch tonight and B.A. nodded his head.

B.A. wondering why Hannibal to see him for and he's got a feeling that Hannibal asked Morrison if they can go back out there again and Morrison said, no.

B.A. Walked in Hannibal's hootch, "What's going on, Hannibal? And what did Major Morrison said?"

"Morrison said no. We cannot go back out there again to find them," Hannibal explained.

"That's not right."

"I agree. That's where we come in," Hannibal said.

"What do you mean?" B.A. asked.

"You and I are going to rescue them tonight," Hannibal explained.

"How we going to do that?" B.A. asked again.

"I'm going to talk to the pilot to get it ready tonight then they drop us off," Hannibal explained again. "Then they will pick us up after we rescue them and I might have to talk to the other pilot to come and help us with the victims."

"That's good. How are we going to get pass Morrison? Morrison is not a fool."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. I got to do the paperwork for him tonight. We will leave late tonight and he won't know."

"All right. I go clean our weapons and packed our stuff for tonight."

"Good. Thanks."

"Your plan better work and I will hold you responsible if it's don't work."

"Don't worry it will work. Get out of here."

B.A. walked out of Hannibal's hootch and he hopes his plan work. He walked in his hootch and packs his and Hannibal's stuff and then clean the guns.

Hannibal went onto work on his paper and he has to give the paperwork back to Morrison before they leave campus.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9-Rescue

Here is a rescue. What's happened to Face after 4 months missing? Did they do something to Face? Only Murdock and Ray.

Four months later, Hannibal and B.A. finally arrived in Da Nang to rescue Templeton, Murdock, Ray, and the men that have been missing for a while now. Now it's time to get them out. And they hope they're not hurt, but got a feeling they are.

*Deep in the wood.*

VC threw Templeton in the cage. Murdock and Ray went to him and then grabbed him. Murdock saw the whipped on Templeton's back got worst and they knew he was a sexual assault by General Cho for a while and they promise him they won't tell Hannibal and B.A. about what's happened to him.

"We got to get out of here, Ray," Murdock said.

"I know but how?" Ray answered. "We got injured men and we can't move them."

"I know. I guess we wait for Hannibal and the men to get here."

Ray nodded his head. They took care of Templeton and they hope Hannibal and B.A. ger here fast.

*Not far from the camp.*

Hannibal and his men finally arrived at General Cho's campus.

"I hope you got a plan, Hannibal?" B.A. asked.

"Yes I got a plan and by not using a gun," Hannibal replied.

"What do you mean by not using a gun?"

"We're going to sneak up on them and knocked them out."

"Oh, okay. It's a good idea not using a gun."

"All right, sneak in quietly," Hannibal orderly.

They saw VC walking around the building and then they sneak up behind them and knocked them. Hannibal ordered B.A. to take a few men with him to find the prisoners, B.A. nodded he took a few men with him while Hannibal and his men went to find General Cho.

B.A. and his men went to the cage and saw Murdock, Ray, Templeton, and the men in the cage barely alive and they looked like they were hungry and thirsty. They opened the gate and got them out and then laid them down on the ground.

Hannibal and the men broke in the room and saw General Cho in the corner pointing the gun on them. Cho saw a bunch of men point the gun at him.

"Give it up, General Cho," Hannibal ordered. "You outnumbered.

General Cho put his rifle down, put his hands behind his head. One of the men went behind him and tied him up and lead him out of the house.

Cho looked over at his men got caught and tied up and then looked at the prisoners and say to Hannibal, "Your men will never be the same especially your lieutenant.

"Get him out of here!" Hannibal ordered.

The men took Cho and his men away. Hannibal wondering what he meant by that so he walked up to B.A.

"How they doing?"

"They doing okay, I guess. They're hungry and thirsty," B.A. answered. "We need to get them to the hospital fast."

"Okay, I'll call them in." Hannibal walked away to called the helicopter to come and they will meet them at the wide open.

The men built the travois for the men to carry them out and need to get to the helicopter fast before they lose them.

They finally arrived at the wide open and saw four helicopters and then put the injured men in three helicopters and they head towards the hospital. Hannibal, B.A., and the prisoner in the other helicopter to head back to the army base.

They finally arrived at the army base, stepped down from the helicopter and grabbed General Cho and then took him to Major Morrison.

"Here is your prisoner." Hannibal walked in Major's office.

"Good work, Colonel Smith," Morrison said. "What about the other men?"

"They are on their way to the hospital," Hannibal explained. "Can we go see them?"

"All right, you and B.A. can go see them," Morrison said. "We will talk later after what you pull a stunt like that."

"Thank you, sir."

Hannibal and B.A. walked back to the helicopter to head towards the hospital.

*Meanwhile at the hospital.*

Murdock walked up to the nurse station to asked them about one person, in particular, he needs to ask them a question quickly before Hannibal and B.A. get here.

"I know. Where can I find Lieutenant Peck's room?" Murdock asked. "I promise I go back to my room."

"Okay. Room 132," Nurse Cindy replied.

"Thanks."

He walked down the hall 'till he saw the number 132 he walked in the room and saw Templeton asleep. He walked up to the bed and saw the chart in front of the bed, he took the chart off the bedpost and read it 'til he saw a sexual assault on it, he ripped it off from the chart and then put is in his robe.

"I will protect you for the rest of my life," Murdock whispers.

He walked out of the room and head towards his room and Hannibal won't ever know what on it. He walked in his room, got on the bed and cover himself up.

*Outside the hospital.*

Hannibal and B.A. stepped off the helicopter and heads towards the hospital, walked in and then head to the reception.

"How can I help you, sir?" Nurse Sally asked.

"We would like to see Major Ray, Lieutenant Peck, and Captain Murdock, please," Hannibal replied.

"Okay." Sally looked a the files. "Major Brenner's room is in 130, Captain Murdock's room is in 131, and Lieutenant Peck's room is in 132."

"Thanks."

Hannibal and B.A. walked down the hall 'til they saw a room 130 and then walked in the room.

"Hi Hannibal and B.A.," Ray said in excited.

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm doing fine except I'm hungry and thirsty," Ray said. "I'll be going home in two days."

"You hasn't got discharge yet," Hannibal replied.

"Yes, I have. Doctor discharge me today and I don't know about Murdock and Face."

"Face?" Hannibal was confused.

"Murdock decided to call Templeton, Face," Ray answered. "Because of his look."

"What the doctor say about you leaving?" Hannibal asked.

"He said, it's nothing wrong with me, just dehydrated and starving."

"Okay. We going to go check on Murdock next."

"All right. I will be waiting for you when you leave."

They walked out of the room and went to the other room right next to Ray's room, they walked in a room 131 and then walked in and saw Murdock in bed looked awful.

"Hi guys," Murdock said in excited.

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal asked. "Did the doctor discharge you and Face?"

"No. Doctor wants to keep us overnight because of the whipped and beat," Murdock replied. "They will discharge us tomorrow."

"Okay. We will see you later."

After they leave the room, he couldn't tell them about Face being really bad.

Hannibal and B.A. walked in room 132 and saw Face on the bed resting. They saw the doctor looked at the chart.

"Hello, doctor and how he doing?" Hannibal asked. "I know he won't be discharged tomorrow."

"He's doing fine, he is so exhausted," doctor Taylor explained. "he is being beaten, whipped and something else too."

"What is it?"

Tayor looked at the chart and notice something is missing, he keeps looking at each page until he saw the paper being ripped it out.

"Somebody being here and took one of the paper with them," Taylor explained.

"Don't you remember what's in it?"

"I just got here. I'm a regular doctor, not a surgery."

"Oh sorry."

"That's okay. It's probably nothing, but I will talk to the surgery to see what they put it in writing," Taylor explained. "I will call you."

"Okay. Thanks." They walked out of the room, walked outside the hospital and saw Ray waiting for them to go back to Army Base.

They got in the helicopter and head back to the base. Hannibal has to write a report and then give it to Major Morrison and wait for the phone call from the doctor about Face and hoping nothing happens to him whatever it was.


End file.
